The present invention relates to the field of lighting for buildings and control thereof wherein wireless lamps or bulbs are used.
Specifically, wireless bulbs refer to devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,759,966 which covered a wireless remote control bulb with a remote control receiver installed in the bulb and responsive to a remote control transmitter. Such bulbs now include a variety of features such as may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,988,323 and Published Application No. U.S. 2012/0274211 as well as a number of devices currently marketed. These bulbs can be used in virtually any receptacle, a conventional light bulb can be used in and draw their power from the line wiring of the structure. However, a key feature of the wireless lamps is their ability to be controlled from devices other than the wall switch, such as smart phones, computers, or other remote controls. If power is cut to the wireless lamps they are not be able to respond to commands from these other control devices.
A need exists to insure that the power remains on at the receptacle such that these bulbs may be controlled. It is obvious that each associated light switch in an existing home could be rewired, however, rewiring of each switch is a job for an electrician or a building owner willing to risk a faulty rewiring job by someone less competent than an electrician. This makes utilization of these advanced technology bulbs in existing homes and building much more expensive than merely purchasing an installing the bulbs, or much more frustrating when the power has been turned off at the switch and the bulb cannot be made to operate from the remote control.